I Accept
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: When two of the greatest warriors known to Fae have a child, both light and dark, the child will be given not one power, but two. K.B Dennis, daughter of Isabo Dennis and Dyson Thornwood goes back in time to help out her mom with her becoming great. Set in season 3. K.B Dennis will be played by Lucy Hale.
1. KB Dennis

I am K.B Dennis and I am Fae. I was born with two Fae powers because of some old myth that my grandpa used to read me. The story of Lucy Morning and Gregory Morning, two of the best warriors known to Fae. The myth says that when two of the greatest warriors have a child, one of light and dark, this child inherits the powers of its parents. My mother is Isabo Dennis. My father is Dyson Thornwood. I am a succubus and a wolf, and here's my story.

"Okay so you have your glasses?" My mom said pacing around the island in our kitchen.

"Yes mom for the hundredth time, I am pretty sure I have them."

"How do you know?" She said while she was looking through cabinets.

"Because I am wearing them." I pointed to my face. I saw my moms lips mimic me. She is so childish sometimes but I love her. She yelled, "Aha! Here it is, my watch that grandpa Trick gave me." She handed me this really rusty looking watch that seemed to be older than me. She plopped it in my hand with a big smile on her face.

"Wow mom, grandpa Trick had good taste huh?" I said while scanning the watch some more. Mom looked at me and replied, "All he ever wore really was his bar tending uniform. I cant believe you only remember him while he told you his stories."

I looked at my mom with a "give me a break" kind of face. I just shrugged. My mom handed me my backpack, helped me with my watch, and kissed me on my forehead.

"You know what to do right?" I nodded at my mom with confidence. Okay K.B, think. Grandpa Trick said turn the dial 2 times clock wise, pull the big hand on the year you want. The small hand on your current year. Think of the day you want, and minute I opened my eyes, I saw the lair. I could tell from the way it looked in my time. Then I saw this little man walk in the door ahead. He looked pissed at me or something. Maybe this is my Grandpa Trick that told me about the stories.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?" He said holding a pool stick. I put my hands up in shock.

"Speak now or I will get the ash!" He yelled. I was pretty scared of this Trick. I put down my bag and managed to explain myself.

"Hi. Uh well, my name is K.B Dennis. I am from the future. You made this watch." I showed Trick my watch he gave to my mom.

"My travelers watch? That impossible! I gave that to Bo a while ago." He said setting down the pool stick.

"Trick, in the future, Isabo has a child, me." Trick stared at me for a while.

"How old are you J.P?" He said with wide eyes,still.

"It's K.B and I am 21."

"You wanna have a drink? On the house for family?" He said picking up the pool stick to set back on the rack. I nodded with a smile. Trick looked at me again. "What is it?" I said catching him. "You look like your mom when you smile is all."

Thanks for reading please give me a review and feedback. Follow and continue to read this fanfic. Keep on reading my stuff please and I love this show so much. Bye!


	2. Meet The Wolf

**So in this story Lucy Hale is the person I chose to be Bo and Dyson's child in the future. The cover is Lucy Hale with "succubus" eyes. I really enjoy writing this and please keep on reading. I will be posting another FanFic for The Secret Circle soon, if ya wanna read that. Alrighty then, thanks! Also I will probably post more pics of K.B as a wolf or a succubus. **

I sipped my beer then looked around the bar for my mom. Not in sight. I don't really know what I am going to do when I see her. Not hug her because she doesn't know me here. Maybe just say hi. Oh and Kenzi! I really want to see her when she was really young.

"So K.B, what does K.B stand for?" Trick asked while he was wiping the bar counter. I smiled and said, "Well my name is really hard to remember for most people so I have people call me K.B. But if you really want to know, it stands for Kenzibo. My mom sort of mashed Kenzi and Bo together. I like it." Trick agreed.

"It is a really nice name. Look who just walked in." Trick said glaring over to the bar doors. I turned around to see who it was. I could feel something when this man walked in. I never felt that before, it was a wolf thing. I ran into the girls bathroom and splashed my face with water to calm down, but it wouldn't go away. My eyes turned into an orange-y color like when I go wolf. Suddenly, my eyes turned their natural green color.

I walked back to my stool and noticed the man in my seat.

"K.B! There is someone I would like you to meet." Trick called out. I walked over to him with my sun glasses on, just in case my eyes change again.

"K.B this is Dyson, Dyson this is, K.B. She is a uh-"

"I am a wolf." I said just now noticing I blew my cover with Trick. But He would have found out sooner or later.

"Trick can I talk with you in private please?" I said nervously. He nodded. We walked into his lair alone, I lit some sage so no one could ease in on our conversation with their powers.

"Okay this may sound weird but, my dad is Dyson and I have his power too."

Trick just stared at me. He slowly took off my glasses and saw my orange eyes. He didn't look very surprised, just like he knew it.

"K.B, I could tell you were a wolf the minute I met you. But the succubus aura was also there. I know a very old myth about the Morning's family." He said staring at me still.

"I could have our Fae doctor examine you. She actually knows your mother very well." He said emphasizing knows. I smiled and giggled a little.

"Trick, do you mean Lauren? My mom told me about her. My mom said that Lauren is a great women whom she loves very very much." I said still smiling. "I get to meet the famous Lauren?"

"Yes but during a check up."


	3. Who Are You?

**Please send me a review if you want a pic of K.B as a werewolf as the cover, just to see it. So K.B Will meet a lot of people in this chapter. Thanks for reading and give me feedback. **

I walked into this big white room and sat on this really cold check up table. I saw this really pretty blonde woman walk into the room.

"I only have your first name, K.B?" She said while looking at her paper work.

"My last name, right. It's Jones." I replied stuttering again. I just thought of a name at last minute. She bought it though.

"Okay Ms. Jones, my name is Lauren Lewis. Just call me Doctor, or Doctor Lewis."

This is Lauren! I almost freaked out loud but I kept my cool. I saw Lauren put on her lab coat jacket.

"Okay Ms. Jones, do you know what Fae you are?" Lauren asked sort of squinting her eyes.

"Yeah I am a-" I paused for a second. "A wolf." I coughed to make up for the pause. I hoped that if I told her that I am a wolf that she wouldn't check what I am. My DNA is similar to Dyson's and Bo's. It would probably freak her out.

"Okay, may I take a swab?" She asked holding a thing that resembled a cue tip. My eyes got large. Then I felt a bit hazy. Lauren looked at me for a second.

"Your eyes..." She said slowly moving her hand to cover her mouth with shock. I grabbed my sunglasses and turned around. I put them on quickly.

"What are you talking about Dr. Lewis?" I asked a little loud.

"Your eyes t-turned blue..." She squeaked. I made an O shape with my mouth.

"I-I gotta, go." I said, walking very fast out the door. On my way out I bumped into a woman with a slick ponytail. The bump made me drop my bag.

"Oh sorry. didn't see ya there." The woman said helping me pick up my bag.

"There ya go." I slowly took of my sun glasses, my eyes still glowing blue, and looked at her. It was my mom! Er, Bo. Wow she was so young. She stared at me. Her eyes glowed blue too. We connected, somehow. I heard Lauren trying to catch up to me and Bo. I looked behind me, and ran out the door I hid behind a crate in the hallway. I eased in on their conversation.

"Who was that?" Bo asked, curiously.

"Another wolf, possibly with secrets."

"But her eyes changed like mine when I need to feed. I could feel her hunger through her aura."

"Bo, she told me she is a wolf. She can't be a succubus and a wolf." Lauren said while fixing her hair. Bo just looked around the room. I ran out of there not caring if Bo or Lauren saw me. But then I did care because Bo started chasing me. When I hit a dead end in an alley, Bo caught up to me and said, "Who are you?"


	4. Fast as a Wolf, Sneaky Like a Succubus

**Sorry I haven't been writing this story very much. I was making a new story about Fae and stuff. Thanks for waiting. Leave me a review and thanks for reading! **

"Okay, okay, you caught me." I said wheezing between words. I could see Bo panting as well. "Good. Now, who are you?!" She practically yelled at me. I replied with a grin, which wasn't a great idea for our trust issues at the moment, "No one you know." Then I quickly hopped over the tall fence, leaving Bo out of breath. I could hear her quietly cursing to herself. I was running like the wind when I came across a night club. It looked packed. It smelled like Fae party here. I walked on in so that no light Fae could find me. As I walked in, I looked around trying to settle in my surroundings. Everyone here looked goth. Not the good kind of goth either. Could this be? I think it might be, Vex's night club. My mom told me about this place. She was right, it was very weird. Good thing I have on all black.

I headed to the bar and sat on a stool. The bar tender came over to me. "Are you light Fae?" He asked. I looked at him. I knew this was dark Fae territory, I am unaligned like my mom so no one could tell my side.

"No. I am dark Fae." I answered speaking loudly so he could hear me over the music. "Then what can I get'cha?"

"I'll just have a beer." He handed me a glass of beer. I drank some of it and tried to walk out of the club when I was stopped by one of the guards. The bar tender sprinted to the guard and I. "You need to pay for that beer lady."

"It's K.B and I forgot sorry." I reached into my pocket and felt nothing in them. I freaked out a little bit and told the truth.

"I forgot my wallet at my friends place. Put it on my tab?" He laughed and then used his walkie-talkie to call Vex. "You're in trouble now K.B." He said while grinning. A man came down from the stairs with long spiky hair and a long black coat with black clothes.

"What's all the racket?" He said with his British accent. The bar keeper pointed at me and said, "She didn't pay for her drink sir." Vex stared at me.

"Well what are we going to do with you then?" I looked around and couldn't find anything to use as a weapon so I touched the guard and used my powers on him. He let go and I managed to escape. As I was running I could hear Vex yelling at his men, "Stop her! Why did you let go?!" I was way faster and eventually, lost them. Great, now I have two people after me. What is Trick going to say? What's he gonna do?


	5. White Lie

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And someone asked me a question if this is set when Bo and Lauren are dating. Yes it is. Season 2 I believe.**

I hailed a cab and arrived at Dal Riata, Trick's bar. I walked in, nervously biting my lip slightly. I looked over at Trick and hurriedly spoke to him.

"Trick, I think I got into some trouble." Trick didn't look surprised at all. Just his regular face.

"I sensed that you would. Wolf and a Succubus is an interesting mix indeed. What kind of trouble are we talking about?"

"Well I-" I got cut off by a woman's voice.

"Trick! I think we have a straggler Fae wondering around and messing around with people." I hid my face to make sure that this person couldn't see me.

"Ah Bo, I would like you to meet K.B." Trick said smiling. I put my sunglasses back on hoping she wouldn't recognize me. She held out her hand for a hand shake. I looked up and her face got all cringed up like when I broke her favorite knife when I was 10.

"You... You were that person I was chasing!" I took off my glasses, shook her hand and said, "K.B Gonzales, cousin of Dyson. N-Nice to meet you."

Bo looked more confused than angry. She pulled back her hand so fast, she spilled a strangers drink. She didn't apologize to the person though. Probably because of me.

"So... why did you run from me?" She asked helping herself to a beer. Okay so, I began to think quickly for a good excuse. I began to panic and pulled out a freeze time potion I stole from Trick's lair. I poured it in my beer, began to talk to Bo as I took a sip. The music stopped. Bo froze staring at me in the creepiest way. I knew the potion would wear off in about 2 minutes tops. I thought out loud.

"Okay, I was scared? No she wouldn't buy that... I thought she was a vampire? No it was day time... I got it!" All of a sudden the music was playing and my beer was gone.

"So are you going to answer me?" Bo asked still staring at me all creepy like. "I thought you were Dark Fae so, I tried to run from you. I couldn't tell your side. I'm uh, sorry for sort of leavin' ya hangin' at that alley. I have trust issues." Hope she buys it! She had a different look on her face. It was good but I think she is still a little curious about me. I have to ask Trick sometime about my out of nowhere transitions from wolf to succubus. I have been having way to many than I am supposed to. Hmm...


	6. Skeleton Face

**I am actually going to bring Tamsin into this whole thing. See what she thinks about this new Fae... So lets just say this whole thing is actually set in Season 3, not 2 lol. Enjoy! **

I took a gulp of my drink, smiled, and walked out of the Dal. I folded my fingers together hoping for a plan. I snapped and jogged to the back of the Dal. I opened up the back door and headed into Trick's sanctuary to see Bo, Dyson, and a blonde lady. Not Lauren, someone else.

"K.B what are you doing in here?" Bo said loudly, while moving her hands while she spoke. "I needed to talk to Trick..." I said while stuttering a little bit.

"Uh who's the tiny Fae chick?" The blonde girl said. I squinted my eyes, trying to remember if my mom told me about anyone else.

"Stare much?" She said again. "Sorry." I cleared my throat and hurried out the room, but before I could reach the door the blonde girl stepped in front of it. "Tamsin what are you-"

"Where you goin' little Fae?" Tamsin said while placing her hand on the door, over my shoulder. Man am I uncomfortable. I closed my eyes for a split second. She's scary. I then saw her face look like a skeleton.

"You feel doubtful about yourself. You really want to tell us everything you know about Fae." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Dude, your face looks cool..." I can't believe I just said that. Hey, it's true. Tamsin seemed to have gotten angry and made the skeleton face go away.

"The hell...? Why, how did you..." She didn't finish her sentence. "How did I what?" I just slowly opened the door and then used my wolf speed to get out of there. I hid behind the bar so they wouldn't see me.

"Where'd she go?" Dyson asked.

"She likes to disappear." Bo replied.

"Something's not right with her and I'm going to find out what it is." Tamsin swore. I wiped my head and noticed I was sweating. Oh god...

"Wait! I have a scent." I quickly poured whiskey on my hands and dabbed it on my forehead.

"Never mind, I think I lost it." Dyson corrected. All Of a sudden I see Tamsin behind the bar, crouching beside me. She was just staring at me. Then out of no where, she kissed me. Aaaaaand I lost it. I fed off of her. She pulled away still staring at me. "I knew you weren't a wolf."

"And you, you're a Valkyrie?" She nodded. She knew my secret.


	7. Of Course, The Morrigan Has It

_At some abandoned firehouse... _

Men and women were cramped in this small firehouse. Practically tumbling over each other.

"750 thousand dollars!" One man yelled. Another from the back countered the other guys offer with, "850 thousand!" The guy selling the item was surprised to get such a big offer. Then, someone spoke again, "1 million dollars." But this person was a lady in a red dress and she didn't yell at all. The man quickly replied to her offer. "Sold! To the pretty lady in the red dress!"

* * *

_Back to K.B P.O.V _

"Give me a beer Trick." I depressingly said.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed before I spoke.

"Just a bit homesick, I guess." He put the beer that he was going to give me back.

"Hey!" I hollered while throwing my hands in the air.

"You're going to need something else for that homesick-ness." He then slid a mug of hot cocoa to me.

"Thanks..." He nodded and got back to work. All of a sudden, Dyson stormed through the door, dragging a man. The man was groaning and moaning in pain. He had bruises all over him. "Clear the bar. Everyone out!" Trick yelled at his customers. I took a big sip of my cocoa before I got up to see what this was all about.

"What's with the baggage Dyson?" I asked poking the guy. Dyson smacked my hand away. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to poke strangers?" No, she didn't. "This specific Fae we have been trying to catch for a while now." I could smell the stench of this guy. Whew, he could use a shower. "He has been stealing from The Black Market and selling items for a lot of money." I concentrated on him.

"You should so let me talk to him Dyson!" I begged. I put my puppy dog face on, just to soften him up a bit.

"Okay." He finally said. I jumped up and down, and then hugged him. "Oh and by the way-" I turned back at him. "You got a little..." He motioned to wipe his upper lip. I could feel my cheeks tense with embarrassment. I quickly licked my upper lip and wiped it really hard.

Dyson and I were standing in Trick's sanctuary in front of the smelly Fae. We tied him up to a chair. I tried to cock an eyebrow to look a little more like a bad-ass. Pshh... Totally worked.

I began to pace around the Fae, then I tried to take him by surprise and quickly, using my wolf speed, got up in his face.

"Why'dya do it!" I screamed. He looked like he was going to crap himself. He started to quiver.

"Dyson, can you go get me a beer? I'll see what I can do here." I asked. Dyson nodded and walked out of the room. I smiled at him until he left. Then I quickly put my hand on the Fae's arm and saw it working!

"Did you take the unicorn horn?" I tried to say without being too loud. He began to be all loose and smiley.

"Yeah... You're so pretty." He replied.

"Where is it now?"

"I sold it to..." He began to sleep almost. I tried to balance his head back up.

"Sold it to who?" I quickly said. I could hear Dyson coming.

"The Morrigan." He then fell asleep to my touch. I stopped using my power. Dyson then came through the door and handed me a beer.

"Thanks but I don't think I need it anymore." I set it between the smelly Fae's legs.

"I know who has the stolen horn. But you can't come." He then looked at me funny.

* * *

_At the Morrigan's office... _

"Okay so what's the plan?"


End file.
